


Sleepover with cousins

by lawismyname



Series: The Apple of their eyes [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Cockslut Eren, Cousin Incest, Cum hungry Eren, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, M/M, Omg my tags are so perverted LOL, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin, Underage Sex, inappropriate use of chocolate and strawberries, shota!eren, top armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Eren was having sleepover with his cousins and it turned to be the best sleepover that he had ever came to experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razr4011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razr4011/gifts).



> Yay a continuation! I know some of you perverts had been waiting for this. Hehe, sorry if it took me quite a long time, and its a bit rushed so please excuse the shittiness(is that even a word?)  
> For Razr4011, since you've asked nicely for a continuation. I hope you liked it!
> 
> This fic is beta'ed by Eren_is_Rhiannon who is by the way one of the most awesomemest person I've come to know. You're the best!

His excitement could not be contained as Eren happily skipped on the pavement, a brilliant smile on his lips as he pulled his older brother in impatience to their cousin’s house. He was going to have a sleepover with Armin and Erwin and the little brunet was beyond ecstatic. He was typically brimming and shaking with uncontainable enthusiasm and zest.

The young child actually had to beg his big brother to allow him to spend the night with their cousins. Mike on the other hand, had no reservations with the idea, even approved as soon as Eren requested, thinking that was a nice idea to bond along with their cousins since he knew that his son missed Armin the most.

Levi reluctantly agreed, his fierce resolve swaying upon seeing those beguiling puppy eyes and lush pink lips jutting into an adorable pout. The older teen offered to bring him to their cousin’s house and after packing some clothes, story books and a toothbrush, they were finally headed to their destination.

 

Finishing the preparations for dinner, Armin laid the last plate on the table. Eren would be coming soon and he promised to cook lasagna with three different cheeses: Mozzarella, cheddar and parmesan, also some buttered potatoes and garlic bread. He knew that Eren would love it, being a cheese enthusiast and not to brag about himself, he was told by their mother, Petra, that he was an excellent cook.

The front door was opened by Erwin as an overly excited series of knocks rang on the wooden structure, and he smiled. It was such a good timing that Eren had arrived, since Erwin was about to head along their house to fetch their little cousin. He untied the apron from him, heading out of the dining room to welcome their guests, but he was interrupted halfway when a faint force hit his legs, and small chubby arms engulfed his thighs in a tight hug.

“Armie! Armie!” Eren chirped loudly, his voice squeaking happily as he nuzzled on his cousin’s hips. Armin laughed, lifting the fragile child and crushed him to his chest with an affectionate hug. He saw Levi’s brow quirk briefly but the blonde teen didn’t care. He missed his little cinnamon roll, and he’ll lavish all possible time he has with him. Levi was unfairly always with Eren, hoarding him all to himself. He felt somehow jealous that Levi had Eren as his little brother. Armin wished Eren were theirs instead but still, he was thankful enough of having to met and know their lovely ray of sunshine.

“Perfect timing! I’ve just finished setting the table, so let’s eat up then play some games afterward. Levi you can join us if you want to.“ Armin stated and ushered their little cousin to the dining table. They picked up their places with Levi predictably sitting beside Eren. “Where’s Aunt Petra and Uncle Erd?” Levi asked noticing that the mentioned persons were not present. Erwin answered him, handing the plate of garlic bread to the youngest, “They were out to celebrate their 23rd anniversary. They said they would be home tomorrow evening.” Eren placed two breads on his plate and the raven-haired smiled at him, ruffling the soft chocolate hair as he muttered a sincere thank you to the brunet.

“Ohmdishissogood!” Eren chewed happily as he swallowed a mouthful of lasagna, cheeks puffing as it stretched to fit the spoonful of food. His brilliant teal eyes were gleaming with happiness and excitement and brought another into his mouth.  Levi gently chastised him, telling him not talk with his mouth full and chew his food thoroughly. The brunet blushed in embarrassment and nodded his head and began to eat slowly but generously. The three older men had smiles on their faces, watching the young child as if he was the only one so entertaining and interesting most especially whenever he made innocent moans in appreciation of the meal, or when he brought his tongue out to lick the sauce on his lips, the oils glistening the pink flesh to an almost alluring sight.

They finished the meal and Armin and Erwin took care of the dishes as Levi fussed over his younger brother, reminding him of his routine and checking through his bag just in case he left some of his favorite story books.  Having make sure everything was there, Levi kissed his younger goodbye on the lips, hungrily sucking the bottom lip and delving his tongue into the warm cavern. Eren whimpered in his arms and he responded to his brother until they had to separate so he could catch his breath. With a rather solemn nod, Levi returned to their house and Eren went back to the kitchen, finding his cousins already drying the dishes.

Offering to help, the little brunet was hoisted by Erwin to the kitchen counter, settling him on the dry counter top and handed a cloth and a wet plate. Eren wiped it carefully and meticulously as how he was taught by his big brother. Once dried, he offered it to Armin and the young blonde praised him about how well he had done. After the task was finished, they brushed their teeth and moved upstairs to the entertainment room where Erwin and Armin had prepared the room for the three of them. The older blonde had Eren on his back as the brunet had requested to carry him in piggyback. Though as innocent as he looked, Eren was secretly vixen in sheep’s clothing.  As his hands were around Erwin’s neck, he nibbled on the older blonde’s nape, sucking it lightly and nuzzling over the crook and breathing out so sensually against the other’s ear. It made Erwin’s own breathing shallow and audible as his pants was beginning to tighten along the torturous journey.

 Armin tagged along his side, smiling at his demise and lifted his hand and slipped it in Eren’s shorts, dipping the tip of his finger on the crease of his bottom and Eren whined as it nudged teasingly against his hole. But immediately he pulled away as they now finally reached the room. The younger blonde opened the door and chuckled when he saw the look of disappointment flash over the brunet's delicate features and so he pet Eren's head before pushing the door to a close.

They had placed the couches to the far end of the room so the two huge mattresses could be accommodated into the floor. There were some snacks and drinks inside the mini-fridge near the flat screen television. Eren pouted at Erwin when he was put down into the floor, his socked feet stomping on the wooden floor and he dove to the mattress face down. Armin rolled his eyes, chuckling at the childish behavior of their younger cousin. Erwin gave him a look of confusion and the younger blonde decided to demonstrate how to ease the younger’s impatience as he knelt near the small figure. Armin called his name and Eren humped, the sound muffled as he pressed his face on the cushy surface. “Erwin, could you get the melted chocolate downstairs?” He asked his big brother. Erwin did as he told and Armin took out the strawberries out of the mini-fridge.

He placed the bowl of strawberries on the mattress and waited for his older brother. He took the bowl from Erwin once he had arrived and folded up Eren’s t-shirt and dipped a finger in the bowl of melted chocolate. He had prepared it before dinner and the sweet treat had become viscous due to having been forgotten and left out in the cold but nevertheless it was still in liquid form. He wiped the coated finger on the flawless tan back, earning a surprised jolt and a moan as he licked the treat off the skin. Erwin, lulled by the sight decided to join in and sat crossed leg opposite to Armin. He copied his little brother’s movements and together they tainted the young brunet’s back before cleaning it off with a hot wet tongue and hungry mouth.

Feeling a little bolder, Erwin pulled Eren’s pants until his lovely ass was revealed. He placed a wad of chocolate on a soft, pert mound and engulfed it with his mouth. His tongue played with the sweet treat, spreading it until viscous liquid slid on his fold and on his hole. Eren was a whining and whimpering mess underneath his cousins’ ministrations and once decidedly overcame with pleasure and lust, he begged the older men to take off his clothes and play with his bottom with their fingers. Large, rough hands did his bidding and he was bared naked to his spectators whose twin blue eyes darkened with lust and admiration as they stared at his uncovered body.

Erwin pulled his hips towards him, his butt displayed in front of his face and dragged his tongue in between his cheeks, cleaning and tasting the chocolate that managed to sneak past down his hole. Erwin cleared it off, sucking his little balls as there was some of the chocolate on it and poked the tip of his tongue against the pink pucker of his ass. Eren moaned, hands fisting the sheets that were placed over the duvet, and called unto the other blonde. “Armin, your cock please let me taste it. “ The teen obliged, unzipping his pants and took out his forming hard on. Eren took grab of it, stroking it to complete hardness and smeared his finger which he just doused into the chocolate bowl and smeared it to the leaking tip of his cousin’s cock.

Armin whined, grasping into his hair as he sucked the head, tongue mopping off the taste of chocolate and precum. He spread more unto the hard cock and enveloped his little mouth around the length, bringing it further inside his mouth as he started blowing his cousin with vigor and enthusiasm.

Erwin on the other hand was fingering him open, an eager tongue alternately joining in the two fingers that scissored his hole open. He felt something cold nudge on his entrance and his eyes widened when he felt it enter him. It was a strawberry, Erwin had put a strawberry inside his hole. The older man laughed darkly before rolling the fruit inside his cavern, specifically to his prostate, making him moan around Armin’s length. The younger blonde hissed, the pleasurably painful vibrations running along his length and he had to pull out just he could stop himself from cumming into Eren’s mouth. He'd like to cum inside that lovely ass as he knew that their little cousin liked his tight hole to be filled with semen so he'll save it later when they finally ravish that ass.

Erwin’s finger dug deeper, and eventually he squished the red fruit inside Eren’s hole, its juices dripping out of the pink ring of muscles. With his mouth back to that round behind, he slurped and wiped off the sweet liquid and ate the pressed pulp, grazing his teeth across the contracting hole to earn himself a broken moan. The warm wet walls was quivering around his tongue and Erwin raised his hand, bringing it down with a force into Eren’s right cheek. The cheeks jiggled against his face, the brunet’s hole clamping down on his tongue and fingers with a tight grip. Erwin moved away, pulling Eren to settle him into his lap and started feeding him with a chocolate-covered strawberry. The young child took it happily into his mouth, his conniving little tongue curling around his calloused fingers before breaking the skin of the fruit with teeth. A pleased sound echoed into his throat and Erwin gave him another piece to which Eren indulgently ate.

Armin edged closer to them and spread the short plump legs to expose that stretched hole and tiny pink cock standing in full attention that was begging to be tasted and sucked. Fulfilling the silent call, the younger blonde crouched down and left a wet stripe of saliva over the twitching cock. The cute tip was leaking with pearlescent liquid and Armin laved the head and sucked lightly, earning Eren’s keening mewl. Discarding his shirt, Erwin maneuvered Eren carefully, undoing his pants and releasing his cock out of its restrains. Prodding the dripping tip against Eren’s entrance, he tentatively slipped himself in, the tight walls gripping him with a powerful clasp.

 _“ Fuck.”_ Was the word that he only managed to mutter as Eren sank down to the very brim. Armin had kept him distracted from the pain of being stretched by Erwin’s member as he continued stimulating his tiny cock with his mouth. Once having to adjust, Eren made an experimental lift, his breath hitching when the head dragged along his prostate, the sparks of electricity dancing through his spine.

The younger blonde ventured lower to his fluttering hole, tongue pressed onto Erwin’s cock and his entrance. With a crooked smile, he took a sachet of lube, pouring it in his hands, rubbing his slender fingers to warm it up. He slipped a pinkie in Eren’s ass, the finger adding up to the strain of stretch as Eren’s lovely features morphed with pain. Erwin slid his hands along the brunet’s sides, thumbs rolling the pert pink nipples, and Eren shuddered. The younger blonde made an experimental thrust, finding the child clearly distracted by his older brother and so he continued adding fingers inside Eren’s cavern, lubing up the tight warmness with gentle and calculative movements.

With a mouth pressed against his own, Eren invited Erwin to venture inside his mouth by widening the opening of his lips and so the other wormed his tongue inside Eren. The young brunet’s own appendage happily greeted his, clashing and grazing his teeth along the rough surface of the older blonde and Erwin groaned, the sound swallowed into his throat and Eren's heart raced against his chest. Erwin had such a lovely voice and Eren wanted to hear more of it.

“Erwin, could you lie down? It would be easier for me to go in while Eren is lying down.” Armin requested, his own dripping cock aching to be inside the young child..

Nodding his head, Erwin brought Eren along to lie on his chest. Armin hovered on top of them, his long blond locks hanging like a fine curtain. Eren brushed his hand along the thin locks, hauling the young teen for a kiss. Armin divulged him with a deep kiss, and slowly but surely, he began to enter the brunet.

Eren gasped, an electrifying thrill coursing into his bloodstream as the two individual pulses rang into his convulsing cavern. He was so full and so tight with his cousins’ two big cocks inside of him. “M-move,” he pleaded, shaking his hips with impatience and excitement. The two blondes established a languid pace, allowing Eren to adjust to their size.

“You’re so greedy for us baby boy, taking our cocks together. You’re such a cock slut Eren.” Erwin whispered hotly over his ear, hips moving about in alternate movements with his younger brother so that when one was pulling back, the other would enter and Eren would never be empty. Harsh grunts filled the air along with shaking moans and broken whimpers. Three bodies pressed against each other moved with a hypnotic rhythm, the layer of sweat in between their skin minimizing the friction so that they can move with ease. The faint sounds of skin against skin elevated into loud smacks as the velocity of their thrusts turned eager and appeasing then into brutally hard and fast but pleasurable relent.

Armin kissed along the vast expanse of the brunet’s chest, distractedly sucking and nibbling the flesh. Eren yelped as he made a voracious suck on a nipple, and the young child minded him with a breathless voice, “Don’t leave marks Armie, big brother and daddy might see.” The blonde nodded in understanding, he almost forgot that Levi usually take Eren to baths, probably even dress the young child himself and of course Mike would sometimes take him to check-ups so no evidence must be left exposed. The only place they could taint was Eren’s wonderful hole, and they intend to do so as their pace stuttered in near completion, cocks pressing with a violent force into the young child’s cavern that Eren was gasping for air, clawing Armin’s chest as his own little cock ache and twitched.

With a stumbling cry, Eren discharged his fluids on his tummy and chest. Armin and Erwin tensed together, the increased tightness and pressure coaxing them to reel over their climax.  A guttural moan escaped from Erwin as Armin grunted a swear. They filled Eren with plenty of their hot semen, their cocks throbbing inside and once they caught their breaths, they withdrew from the welcoming cavern. Their fluids leaked so wonderfully along Eren’s ass cheeks and the young child sobbed at the loss of stretch and fill as his hole gaped, red and tainted with warm fluids.

“How is it Eren?” Erwin asked with concern, smoothing his hands over the quivering thighs. “I-it was perfect. You fill me up so good, Armin and Erwin.” Eren said, his little chest heaving for air. Armin placed a kiss on his chubby cheeks then ravished his little mouth all the while the oldest played with his nipples. A warm heat was beginning take over the child’s body, the fatigue and pain vanishing into need as he watched the young blonde’s cock starting to harden by just kissing him. Eren moved weakly into his lap and positioned his bottom into his cock.

"Are you sure Eren? You could be tired or in pain by being penetrated by the two of us.” Armin asked, worrying about his little cousin but Eren gave him a firm nod, wrapping his short hands over his neck as his ass accepted his hard member.

“It’s never enough, _My Armin._ Besides, you’re always away with school so you must’ve missed my lovely hole. “The younger blonde let out a laugh, making a firmly hard thrust into the child’s hole. Eren moaned and started to move his hips up and down with haste. He leaned into the blonde’s ear and whispered in a sinfully irresistible voice, “Fuck me. Show me how much of a bitch I am for your cock. Please, fill me up again. I missed having your cum inside.” Something snapped inside Armin upon hearing such lascivious words, and he grabbed both of Eren’s hips, bringing him down harshly but careful not to bruise the vulnerable skin. He fucked his little cousin hard and fast until Eren cried out his name and spilled his cum into his stomach. That brought him into his own orgasm, and he filled him once again with thick spurts of cum. Indeed, it had been a long time since he’d fucked Eren again that his semen had accumulated thickly inside him. Now he was giving it all to him just like he asked.

“Now now Eren, what about me? Could you help me with mine?” Erwin suggested, and Eren gave a faint nod. The older blonde waited until Eren had rested for another round, his own hand maintaining its hardness. Eren moved from Armin and Erwin positioned him on his knees. The older man pushed his member in, situating himself deep inside the warm cavern. A sigh broke out from his lips and started a pounding speed, his hips harshly smacking against that lovely bottom. Despite having to be stretched by two cocks, Eren was still as tight as fuck with the strong grip of his walls over his cock.

The older blonde towered over his back, arms over his shoulders as his palms dug through the sheets for leverage, sustaining the violence of his movements. Eren sobbed, his eyes rolling back into his skull as Erwin’s cock punched his prostate, sending powerful jolts over his shaking body. His little arms failed to hold him up and he was pushed down into the mattress, his ass pummeled by a monster cock. “I-I’m cumming again, E-Erwin. P-please cum inside-fill me like the c-cock slut that I am.” Eren whined, his voice fading into gasps and sobs as the older plunged deeply hard. His little cock ache with his third orgasm and Erwin was beginning to falter with the impending climax curling inside his gut.

“F-fuuck! Take it all in baby boy. You’re so good, so perfect to us. I-I’m cumming!” Erwin murmured into his neck, the sensitive nape making him whine and soon a burning hotness erupted from Erwin’s cock. The member pulsed and jerked, expelling its rich seed into his cavern and Eren purposely clamped down to milk him dry. A loud squelch was produced as the older man pulled out, a wet trail of cum dripping along his thighs. His eyes were beginning to get droopy with his tired body craving its fitful rest and so Eren fell into the realms of sleep and fatigue as soon he closed his eyes.

The two older men gave him a kiss on the lips and decided to clean up the mess before going to sleep. They discarded the chocolate then returned the strawberries to the mini-fridge before changing the soiled sheets. They wiped the traces of semen with their tongues and both found a morbid liking to the taste of their fluids that dripped from Eren’s behind. They dressed themselves up and Eren after a thorough drag of clean towel along the beautiful tan skin. They placed themselves on each side of the young child, whispering their goodnights before slipping into oblivion.

Sometime, after midnight they awoke from a ragged breathing and light slaps, a voice calling both of their names in an alluring voice. Twin blue eyes widened upon awakening as they took in the sight of Eren bouncing happily on Erwin’s cock, a devilishly hungry smile on his lips.

_Best sleepover ever, indeed._

 


End file.
